Domowe Zwierzątko Dracona Malfoy'a
by KathlessBlack
Summary: Jak skończy się historia, w której Hermiona zostaje zamknięta w swojej animagicznej formie, a Draco postanawia ją przygarnąć? Wbrew pozorom wychowanie pumy nie jest łatwym zadaniem, zwłaszcza gdy jej oczy przypominają oczy dziewczyny, którą kocha...


Był początek wakacji przed 7 rokiem w Hogwarcie. Draco szedł z Blaise'm ulicami mugolskiego Londynu w poszukiwaniu ęli się spotkać o 12 z nim i Granger,ale żadne z nich nie przyszło. W sumie nie mięli się czym martwić, bo Voldemorta nie było, Śmierciożerców też, a świat czarodziejów mógł odetchnąć z ulgą ale podczas 6 roku zbliżyli się do siebie i dwójka nastolatków odczuwała mimowolny niepokój. Szli właśnie przez park gdy pod ławką zobaczyli jakąś, czarno-czerwoną plamę, która na dodatek się ruszała.

- Smoku, to jest kot! Na dodatek ranny! - krzyknął Blaise, który zdążył się już temu przyjrzeć. - Tylko cholera, jakiś wyrośnięty. - dodał po dłuższych oględzinach.

Zwierzę patrzyło na niego z niespotykaną ufnością i bez problemu dało się podnieść na ręce. Draco podszedł do przyjaciela i dokładnie obejrzał kota. Po chwili zabrał go z rąk bruneta i ruszył w drogę powrotną.

- To puma. Nieduża i dość młoda, ale puma. Ma złamane 2 żebra i liczne rany. Nie mam pojęcia co jej się stało ale nie możemy jej tak zostawić. - odpowiedział na pytające spojrzenie Zabiniego, który na jego słowa wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Żartujesz sobie? Chcesz przygarnąć pumę!? Myślisz, że twój ojciec się zgodzi. spytał z powątpiewaniem.

- Tata nie będzie miał wyjścia. No kurwa, nie zostawię tej pumy samej, ona może umrzeć! Mało ci śmierci po bitwie o Hogwart? - spytał z żalem.

Zielonooki zmieszał się i wymruczał coś niewyraźnie, a już po chwili podniósł rozetuzjazmowany głowę.

- To jak ją nazwiemy? - spytał żywo. - Jest czarna, ma oczy Mionki i...

- Czyje ma oczy? - przerwał mu przyjaciel.

- No Hermiony, nie widzisz? Ona też ma takie złote, kocie oczy błyszczące drapieżnością. - wyjaśnił mu Zabini.

Draco przyjżał się zwierzęciu i w duchu przyznał mu rację. Granger miała identyczne, hipnotyzujące oczy, w których nie raz utonął. Otrząsnął się z niebezpiecznych myśli i skierował je na inne tory. Imię dla pumy...

- A może Inez? - spytał impulsywnie.

Blaise uśmiechnął się radośnie i przytaknął mu głową zwracając się do wielkiego kota.

- Od teraz nazywasz się Inez maleńka i będziesz mieszkała u tego tu tlenionego arystokraty. Ale spokojnie będę cie odwiedzał. - powiedział czule, a zaraz potem oberwał przez łeb od przyjaciela.

- To za tlenionego arystokratę. - warknął Malfoy i teleportował się do domu.

Zabini pomasował obolałe miejsce i kręcąc głową zniknął w ciszym trzaskiem, by pojawić się przed ogromną, białą willą. Dogonił Smoka przy drzwiach i razem weszli do przestronnego, jasnego holu kierując się do salonu. Na fotelu siedział Lucjusz i czytał jakiś list ze skupioną miną ale słysząc chrząknięcie oderwał się od kartki i uniósł brwi.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to jest? - spytał spokojnie zdziwionym tonem.

- Jak widzisz tato, jest to puma, którą znaleźliśmy w parku...

- Jest ranna i Draco postanowił ją przygarnąć - przerwał mu Blaise.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem i powoli podszedł do wielkiego kota, który patrzył na niego ufnie.

- A możecie mi wyjaśnić jakim cudem wzięliście to na ręce? To dzikie zwierzę. - powiedział dobitnie wpatrując się w złote oczy drapieżnika.

- Była grzeczna. - odpowiedział mu lekko brunet. - Chyba jest udomowiona, bo była spokojna i ufna, no i dała sie wziąć na ręce.

Lucjusz pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu i nagle spojrzał na wojego syna.

- Jak rozumiem chcesz ją przygarnąć? - spytał cicho.

- Noooo wiesz, tak bo nie chcę jej zostawiać, bo ona umrze, a ja nie chcę, bo... - zaczął się plątać blondyn.

Ku jego zdziwieniu mężczyzna roześmiał się cicho i pogłaskał pumę delikatnie.  
- Już się tak nie jąkaj i idź ją opatrz, nie ma sensu żeby się biedna męczyła.

Draco spojrzał na ojca totalnie zszokowany i szybko opuścił pomieszczenie, zatrzymując się jednak w progu.

- Nazywa się Inez. - rzucił głośno i poszedł do swojego pokoju, a jego przyjaciel za nim.

Weszli do dużego, przestronnego pokoju utrzymanego w beżach i szarosciach, a blondyn położył kota na łóżku. Wyjął z apteczki potrzebne elisksiry, a z kieszeni swoją różdżkę i usiadł przy pumie. Z największą delikatnością zaczął obmywać jej rany i polewać eliskirem. Z małą pomocą Blaise'a napoili ją świństwem na zrośnięcie kości (od aut. nie wiedziałam jak odmienić ) i usunęli krew różdżką. Inez poleżała jeszcze chwilę przyzwyczajając się do zrośniętych kości i zerwała się z łóżka skacząc na Malfoy'a z impetem aż ten się przewrócił. Zaczęła go lizac po twarzy i mruczeć, a on darł się na Zabiniego żeby pomógł mu wstać.

- Dobra mała, wystarczy. - powiedział spychając ją delikatnie ale stanowczo. - Teraz idziemy do mojego taty pogadać, bo jestem pewnien, że coś się stało. - zakończył poważnie i wstał.

Otworzył drzwi, a puma błyskawicznie zbiegła po scgodach wąchając powietrze, a gdy weszli do salonu siedziała już przy nogach Lucjusza i mruczała drapana za uszami.

- Widzę wujku, że polubiliście się z Inez. - wykrztusił ze śmiechem Diabeł i usiadł na kanapie.

- Owszem Blaise ale teraz mamy poważny problem. - powiedział poważnie.

Draco błyskawicznie usiadł i zaczał wpatrywać się w ojca wyczekująco.

- Hermiona Granger zaginęła. - wyrzucił z siebie, a przyjaciele popatrzyli na siebie z niepokojem. - Miała się spotkać z Potter'em ale nie przyszła, a jej dom był zdemolowany. To prawdopodobnie robota jakiegoś niedouczonego Śmierciożercy, bo na drzwiach jest wydrapana Mroczny Znak. Jej różdżka jest złamana, na ścianach widnieją ślady pazuró, a jedno okno jest wybite. Nie wiadomo co się stało, ani gdzie obecnie jest Hermiona. Zakon rozpoczął poszukiwania ale jak na razie nie ma żadnych sladów. - dokonczył donośnym głosem.

Blaise momentalnie zbladł mając przed oczami rudowłosą dziewczynę, najbliższą przyjaciółkę Mionki, która pewnie teraz przeżywa katusze. Błyskawicznie sie podniósł i nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwnione spojrzenia Malfoy'ów teleportował się. Oboje siedzieli zszokowani, a Inez zaczeła się jakoś dziwnie zachowywać. Skała, mruczała i powarkiwała cicho trącając Smoka łapą ale on pogłaskał ją tylko przelotnie po głowie i popatrzył na ojca zrezygnowany.

- Jak myślisz, co jej się stało?

- O ile sie nie mylę, Hermiona jest silną dziewczyną i nie da się tak łatwo ale nawet niedouczony Śmierciożerca może być bardzo okrutny więc... - nie dokończył Lucjusz.

Jego syn zwiesił smętnie głowę i pogrążył się w ponurych rozmyślaniach. Przez ostatni rok zbliżyli się do siebie z Granger i powoli zaczął sie od niej uzależniać. Od jej śmiechu, zadziornych błysków w oczach, granatowych włosów, które cały czas odgarniała, głosu gdy na niego krzyczała, zapachu konalii gdy przytulała się do niego podczas zimnowych wieczorów i jej obezności w jego życiu, która stała się tak naturalna, że nie potrafił bez niej funkcjanować. Kiedy ta uparta i złośliwa Gryfonka stała się dla niego całym światem? Nie miał pojęcia ale wiedział, że była narkotykiem, od którego się uzależnił. Westchnął cierpiętniczo i spojrzał na ojca, który przyglądał się mu badawczo.

- Pytaj. - powiedział po prostu mężczyzna.

- Co? - wyrwało się młodemu.

- No pytaj, przecież widzę, że chcesz. - wyjaśnił spokojnie.

- Kiedy...Kiedy jest przyjaźń? - wykrztusił z siebie z trudem.

Lucjusz spojrzał na syna z krzywym uśmieszkiem i rozsiadł się na fotelu wygodniej.

- Przyjaźń jest wtedy, gdy możesz przyść do kumpla nawe nocy, załamany i bez przyszłości, a on otworzy ci drzwi, naleje alkoholu i po prostu pomilczy z tobą, będąc. Gdy mimo, że jesteście setki kilometrów od siebie piszesz do niego, a on odpowiada ci i wspiera będąc przy tobie duchem. Przyjaźń jest wtedy, gdy wisisz nad przepaścią, przyjaciel mówi ci żebyś sie puścił i mu zaufał, a ty bez zastanowienia to robisz. Gdy on cię o coś prosi masz gdzieś wyszstkie zasady i pomagasz mu bez zbędnych pytań lejąc na konsekwencje. Gdy wiesz, że umarbyś za niego i nawet się nie zawachał, a przed śmiercią wytknąłbyś mu, że znów coś spierdolił. - powiedział zatapiając się we wspomnieniach.

Draco słuchał go jak zahipnotzowany, a w głowie zaczęła krystalizować mu się myśl.

- Aaaaa... Kiedy jest miłość tato? - spytał już niepewnie.

Srebrnooki roześmiał się na głos patrząc na niego ze zrozumieniem.

- Miłość jest wtedy, gdy ona stoi przed tobą rano, w wyciągniątej piżamie i szopą na głowie, a ty myślisz tylko o tym jaka jest piękna. Gdy patrzy na ciebie ciepło, a ty chcesz tylko zatopić się w jej spojrzeniu i nic nie robić. Gdy tzrmasz ją w ramionach i wiesz, że nie dał być bez niej rady. Gdy jej obecność obok ciebie jest tak naturalna, że gdy jej braknie masz wrażenie, że coś umarło. Miłość jest wtedy, gdy pargniesz jej szczęścia za wszeslką cenę, nawet jeśli to oznacza puszczenie jej wolno.

Jego słowa zawisły w powietrzu, a młodego Malfoy' a uderzyła głośna myśl.

'**Kocham ją'**

To było tak oczywiste, że aż się sobie dziwił, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Kochał Hermionę Jane Granger i nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niej. Musiał ją znaleźć. Koniecznie. Ona musiała się dowiedzieć, nawet jeśli miała go odrzucić, musiała być tego świadoma... Jego rozmyślania przerwał głos jego ojca.

- No synu, kto jest twoją wybranką serca? - spytał lekko ale poważnie.

- A co byś zrobił, gdybym powiedział ci, że kocham... - zawiesił głos nagle niepewny. - Hermionę Granger?

- Miałbym jeszcze większą nadzieję, że się odnajdzie, cała i zdrowa. - odpowiedział mu spokojnie i z zadowoleniem patrzył, na rozszerzające się w szoku, szare oczy jego syna.

- S - słucham? - wykrztusił z siebie.

- Serce nie sługa, synu i jestem tego całkowicie świadomy. Nie możan zabronić miłości, bo to tak jakby zabronić oddychania. - wyjaśnił mu ciepło, a Draco uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.

- Dziękuję, za wyszstko. - powiedział głośno i prawie wybiegł z salonu, a Inez za nim.

Podczas ich rozmowy była jakaś dziwna, a gdy młofy Malfoy powiedział, kto zdobył jego serce, jakby zamarła ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Brunet wylądował przed starą, ceglaną kamienicą i bez zwłoki skierował się do pierwszej klatki. Wbiegł po schodach na ostatnie piętro i bez pukania wpadł do mieszkania. Chwilę nasłuchiwał, aż dobiegło go ciche szlochanie z sypialni. Zdjął buty, by jej nie przestraszyć i udał się w kierunku hałasu. Bezszelestnie uchylił drzwi i znalazł się w biało - fioletwoeym pokoju, a na łóżku leżała mała, ruda osóbka trzęsąca się spazmatycznie. Podszedł do niej i delikatnie położył rękę na jej plecach. Dziewczyna poderwała się gwałtownie ale widząc znajome, zielone tęczówki rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję.

- Och Blaise... - wyszeptała pomiędzy kolejnymi napadami płaczu.

- Jestem maleńka, przepraszam, że tak późno. - wymruczał jej do ucha, mocniej ją przytulając. - Płacz Rudasku, płacz, wyrzuć to z siebie.

Dziewczyna przylgnęła do niego mocniej i zaniosła się jeszcze głośniejszym szlochem, na co Zabini zaczął głaskać ją delikatnie po włosach. Gdy zaczęła się krztusić oderwał ją od siebie i starł łzy z jej policzków.

- Uspokój się Ginny, oddychaj. - powiedział do niej wyraźnie i podał jej husteczkę.

- Dziekuję Blaise, ja... Ja nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła. - wyszeptała patrząc mu w oczy.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko i na powrót przytulił do siebie jej małe ciałko.

- Miałabyś powódź w mieszkaniu. - powiedział ze śmiechem. - Jestem kochanie i nigdzie się nie ruszam. Chodź, musisz się uspokoić.

Podniósł się razem z nią z łóżka i ruszył w stronę balkonu. Chwilę później stali już w lipcowym słońcu, owiewani wiatrem, który koił rozszragane nerwy Weasley'ówny. Chłopak wyczarował szkalnkę wody i podał ją Gryfonce.

- Wypij, dobrze ci zrobi Rudasku.

Dziewczyna fuknęła na niego ale zrobiła co kazał i po chwili była już w prawie całkowitej równowadze. Sporzała na niego z wdzięcznością i oparła się na nim patrząc na Londyn. Blaise uśmiechnął się w ulgą i objął ją ramieniem pozwalając minutom płynąć. Po jakiejś godzinie weszli do mieszkania i zatpili w rozmowie na temat zniknięcia Hermiony, a Ginny heroicznie powtrzymywała łzy wspierana przez Blaise'a. Koło północy, gdy gwar ulic ucichł ogranizm dziewczyny uznał, że to było za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień i Weasley usnęła z głową na ramieniu Diabła. Ten najdelikatniej jak mógł podniósł ją na ręce i poszedł do sypialni by położyć ją na łóżku. Przykrył jej ciało kołdrą i już miał odejść gdy poczuł dotyk na nadgarstku i ciche słowa :

- Zostań... Nie chcę być sama. - wyszeptała dziewczyna patrząc na niego wielkimi, ocrzechwymi oczami.

Zabini skinął głową i wślizgnął się pod kołdrę przykrywając ich dokładnie, a Ginny wtuliła się w jego ciepłe ciało i spokojna usnęła. Chłopak pogłaskał ja po włosach i sam osunął się w ramiona Morfeusza.

Hermiona Granger siedziała w przestronnym , pogrążonym w mroku pomieszczeniu i rozmyślała. W sumie mogło być gorzej, bo nawet nieźle trafiła. Opatrzył ją i poskładał jej kości, a potem pozwolił odpocząć, z czego i tak nie skorzystała. Jej kocie instynkty kazały jej poznać nowy dom, każde pomieszczenie i zapach, a ona nie mogła z nimi walczyć. Spojrzała więc na śpiącego spokojnie chłopaka i bezszelastnie wyślizgnęła się z pokoju. Przemierzała puste, ale jasne korytarze oglądając obrazy i wymyślne dzieła sztuki lecz jej umysł zajęty był czymś innym. W głowie cały czas chuczały jej słowa młodego Malfoy'a. Kochał ją? Myślała, że zwariuje gdy nie mogła rzucić mu się na szyję ale ostatkiem sił powstrzymała się. Ona w nim zakochała się już pod koniec czerwca ale zawsze widział ją jako przyjaciółkę, a nie chciała go stracić więc siedzała cicho. A teraz on mówi, że ją kocha! Była szczęśliwa jak nigdy ale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że miała problem. Gdy ten żałośnie słaby Śmierciożerca ją napadł nie miała najmniejszych problemów z pokonaniem go ale tuż przed tym jak odebrała mu różdżkę, rzucił na nią jakieś dziwne zaklęcie, którego nie znała i nagle była pumą. To była jej forma animagiczna ale nie mogła się zmienić. Wykorzystał jej zaskoczenie i mocno ją poturbował, łamiąc przy okzaji żebra. Cudem dotarła do parku i schowała się pod ławką licząc na pomoc, a tu jak z nieba spadli jej Blaise i Draco. Starała się przekazać im kim jest, ale wszystko poszło na nic więc postanowiła pogodzić się z tym i zostać nowym **domowym zwierzątkiem Dracona Malfoy'a.**


End file.
